Helga Hufflepuff
Professor Helga Hufflepuff was a witch of Medieval times and was one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While the other founders chose to have special students, Hufflepuff accepted them all, but the students of her house are described as loyal and hard-working. It is unknown when she died. It is possible that she has a portrait that remains at Hogwarts, like the other founders. Biography Early life She is described by the Sorting Hat as "good Hufflepuff", or "sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad." Founder of Hogwarts Helga Hufflepuff was one of the four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets She was a friend of Rowena Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff helped to build the school, and admitted students into her House that were unafraid of hard work. While the other Founders took students based on either ambition, bravery, or intelligence, Helga Hufflepuff took the rest, treating them all equally and teaching them all she knew.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix She brought people from different backgrounds together to help in the building of the school, and was known for her charming ways.Famous Wizard Card Helga Hufflepuff had a gift for food-related Charms, and her recipes are still used as the basis for many Hogwarts feasts.Wizard of the Month, J.K. Rowling's official website Helga Hufflepuff also arranged for the House-elf contingent to work in the kitchens, giving them somewhere safe to work where they would not be mistreated or abused.J.K. Rowling PotterCast Interview Post-mortem Helga Hufflepuff lent her name to one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hufflepuff. She does not appear to have applied particularly strict standards of selection to her house, which sets her apart from the other Founders by making her an egalitarian. One relic of Hufflepuff's, a small golden cup, had been passed down to her distant descendant Hepzibah Smith. Smith said the cup was supposed to have some magical powers, many of which she had not tested. The Cup was stolen from Smith by Tom Marvolo Riddle, who changed it into a Horcrux. The Cup was destroyed by Hermione Granger with a Basilisk fang during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows The symbol of Hufflepuff house is the badger, and the colours are yellow and black. Personality and traits Hufflepuff favoured loyalty, honesty, fair play, and hard work. Members of her Hogwarts House usually display at least one of these traits in varying degrees. Cedric Diggory, the deceased Triwizard Tournament Champion, was one of the students who appeared to embody all four. Additionally, Hufflepuff was renowned for her compassionate nature; she took in the House Elves to work in Hogwarts Kitchen where they could work in peace and safety and while the other founders were careful in selection of students, Hufflepuff took in the rest. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Etymology The name Helga is of Scandinavian origin, meaning "holy". Hufflepuff could mean "huff and puff", or blustery. "Huff" also means to breathe; "Puff" is a Medieval term for pastry. Behind the scenes Helga Hufflepuff was the May 2007 "Wizard of the Month" on J. K. Rowling's website. Both the famous wizard card and the illustration on Rowling's website depict her as a plump woman with red hair. Fans theorize that Zacharias Smith is related to Hepzibah Smith and thus is a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. Although Smith is obviously a very common last name, both Zacharias and Hepzibah are uncommon names of Hebrew origin. It seems unlikely that the two first names are a coincidence. Should Zacharias be truly a descendant of Hufflepuff, this would be an odd irony, as he lacks the loyalty and fair play that Hufflepuff's house commands, despite being in her house. It's possible that Zacharias was only put in Hufflepuff because he lacked the qualities needed for the other houses and going by one of the Sorting Hat's songs, Hufflepuff did take those at Hogwarts who did not meet the needs of the other houses. See Also *Rowena Ravenclaw *Salazar Slytherin *Godric Gryffindor *Helga Hufflepuff's Cup Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Wizard of the Month'' *''The Wizarding World of Harry Potter'' Notes and references fr:Helga Poufsouffle ru:Пенелопа Пуффендуй fi:Helga Puuskupuh Category:British individuals Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Females Category:Hogwarts founders Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Professors Category:Wizard of the Month Category:Wizards Hufflepuff